The invention relates to a method to form a very thin doped region in semiconductor material deposited on a conductor, forming an ohmic contact between the semiconductor material and the underlying conductor.
Because of unwanted dopant diffusion, it can be difficult to form a very thin in situ doped region in deposited silicon, particularly using typical n-type dopants, which tend to diffuse during deposition.
There is a need, therefore, for a method to form a good contact between deposited semiconductor material and underlying conductive material.